


Stars in the Sky Look Wrong

by unsernameinuse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Endings, Friendship, Gen, M/M, zarry if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsernameinuse/pseuds/unsernameinuse
Summary: The boys of One Direction have some things to say to each other.





	Stars in the Sky Look Wrong

“Were we really never friends in your mind?” Harry asked. Zayn stared at him, and all he could think was that if he kept his eyes on one specific point in space it wouldn’t be possible for his expression to be dissected into meaning something awful.

“I never said that.” He said. An audible sigh of relief swept the audience. Inwardly he cursed his past self. So high, so zen, so stupid for ever  agreeing to this.

Systemic racism? Easy. Differences in musical style? A cinch. Explaining what, exactly, he and Harry’s relationship was or had ever been was rocket science in comparison.

Especially when Harry was looking at him like that, as if he was genuinely confused. Maybe he was. Maybe everything he’d felt had been in his head. Maybe he’d rewritten history in his mind. Maybe Harry had.

At this point it was getting a little blurry, and he wasn’t quite sure which pieces went where.

He didn’t even notice as the conversation moved on and the host wrapped up the show, calling up the other special guests for one last bow. He stood up and so did Harry, joining the other guys at the front of the stage. But even when he tore his eyes away to focus on the eager faces in the crowd he could still feel Harry’s gaze on the back of his neck.  


 

“So we weren’t the _best_ of friends,” Harry said in the shuttle taking them back to the cars.

Niall rubbed his forehead. “How the fuck does that happen,” he said, to himself sounding exhausted. “We spent every second together for _years_.”

“And without the rest of us knowing?” Louis added, less asking and more commenting. He shook his head in seeming disbelief. His eyes met Zayn's like they had in the old days, then moved away.

Zayn purposefully watched his own hands to avoid catching anymore eyes. He didn’t have much of an answer. This night had been strange and confusing and ulcer-inducing. Too many questions, too many eyes on him, no script, no music to distract him. He just wanted to go home and try to forget the lot of it.

“Is there anyone else here you’re not friends with?” Niall said, sounding a bit hysterical and a bit bitter. He had been the most surprised, Zayn thought. He had seen the least of the bad times, because it was so hard to be negative around him even then.

“No,” Zayn said, just as frustrated.“It’s not like that. We were all _friends_.” He sought out Harry’s eyes across the tiny space. They held his, but didn't have any answers. “We just didn’t-we weren’t-“

“Does it matter?” Liam said quietly. They all listened. “We did the big interview, we talked for the people...It’s over now, isn’t it?”

No one answered him. They knew he was right.

The shuttle pulled to a stop, the nervous 20-something PA coughing to signal that they could get off. They stepped out, each of them headed to a different black car with a different burly man posted in front of it.

Five doors opened and shut. 

Five sets of headlights cut through the night, headed in five separate directions.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading one of those “roundup of all the things the boys have said about each other since Zayn left” articles and boy did THAT make me wanna die. 
> 
> Reading with my own two eyes Zayn saying he and Harry didn’t really talk in the band and then liam saying well yeah maybe they didn't talk and we just didn't notice...just...genuinely fucked with my head because dude wtf???? If THEY don't know then how tf am i supposed to know shit honestly. 
> 
> It kinda made me question my whole perception of reality in relation to all these beautiful stories I see and relationships I want to believe in Hollywood. It’s all just PR at the end of the day, but it’s manipulating real emotions, even the ones it wasn’t meant to. So.
> 
> I feel Dumb and this is me Dealing With Emotions. Also it’s from zayns perspective largely bc he, niall, and Harry have always been my favorites and he’s the one I follow most out of the three of them and his actions are a large part of my existential crisis.
> 
> Someone teach me how to like celebrities without getting emo about it pls thanks


End file.
